


Blow Me

by MarvelsAssbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, It's bad, M/M, a fucking mess i can't believe, a mess i hate it omfg, are they ooc?, guys i don't fucking know, idk probably, jfc this is for you twitter fam, like you've never seen them before, somewhat crack!fic because wow, started with a twitter thread i made and now we're here i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: Sam Dean and Cas come back from a hunt and Cas needs to vent. He doesn't get to. The conversation goes to very different places I don't even.... *sigh*bear with me guys I have no beta readers what even are those





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my twitter hoes

The hunt proves itself to be more challenging than Sam, Dean, and Castiel think it will be (but what’s new in that department?). Tracking down the gathering of demons to the underground furnishings of an abandoned warehouse gives false hope of an easy win to Team Free Will and maybe it is their predetermined lackadaisical attitude that makes the actual fight far more difficult than it needs to be. In the end–after being thrown against walls, pipes and windows, being punched in the faces, guts, and (for Dean) the kidney, and being sliced open on the arms, the faces, and the torsos–the group finishes with a victory and eagerly retires back to the safety of the Bunker miles away from where their asses have just been kicked.

Sam leads the way into their home and drops his bag at the bottom of the stairs before letting out a heavy sigh. Dean falls into the nearest chair at the war table and Castiel follows suit, closing his eyes in the process and leaning his head on his hand.

“Whaddaya say?” Dean asks groggily. “Round of beers?”

“I’m beat,” Sam replies. “I’m gonna take a shower and call it a night. Have my beer for me.”

“Mmm,” Dean groans in response to his brother. “Mind bringing them out here for me?”

But Sam, knowing that question was coming, has already left and doesn’t plan on returning at any moment in the near future. Maybe he’ll even sleep through tomorrow. He could definitely sleep through tomorrow.

Dean sighs at the lack of a response from his brother and instead props his feet up on the table and closes his eyes. He never should’ve sat down knowing how exhausted he is. There is nothing in the world that could get him to move now that he is decently comfortable.  _ Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing if I fell asleep out here,  _ he thinks.  _ I wonder if Cas would mind carrying me though,  _ he definitely does  _ not  _ think.

Castiel loses himself in thought, replaying the events that had unfolded just a few hours before. Were the demons  _ that _ good of fighters or were the three of them just  _ that _ off tonight? Whatever it is, Castiel hates it. Hell’s soldiers had managed to get a few good moves over him and for the first time in a long time, Castiel is worn out after a fight. If he is feeling this bad, he couldn’t begin to think about what Dean is going through. Castiel opens his eyes and lets them train on the man his mind is now focused on. God, he finds it aggravating just how much they have to suffer through to keep the world from crumbling into nothingness every damn second of the day. It is fucking unbelievable. Cas has had enough of it and the more he thinks about it, the more he felt he needs to rant about it to someone before he loses his damn mind. Thankfully, Dean is here. And Castiel knows just the right way to start the conversation where Dean could immediately catch on to what he needs.

“Blow me,” Castiel groans then frowns at the sight of Dean so quickly trying to both move his legs off of the table and sit up in his chair at the same time. The result of his movements is the chair pulling itself up against the table and Dean’s arms flailing as he tries to get a grip on something before he completely topples over. As Cas watches he couldn’t help but feel slightly more agitated at the fact that Dean is overreacting to absolutely nothing, as is the nature of humans.

“E-Excuse me?” Dean splutters as he finally gets his feet on the ground and is able to sit up fully in his chair.

Castiel stares at him with a bored expression and then sighs. “I said blow me.”

“I– Wh–”

Castiel’s frown deepens. “What? Tonight’s hunt was aggravating. Blow me.”

“I’m no– I’m not gonna blow you! You can’t just ask people that!”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I’m not  _ asking you  _ to blow on me. I’m saying I’m aggravated.”

Dean splutters again, this time without words, and gestures around them (Castiel wonders at what) before shaking his head and letting his hand drop back to the table. “That’s not–” He searches for the words, his eyes traveling to look up at the ceiling. Castiel’s eyes travel, too, wondering if there’s something up there. Dean closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Cas, that’s not how that works,” he says in an even tone that he’s obviously trying very hard to keep. “You don’t just say ‘blow me,’” he explains and holds a hand out towards Cas. “And if you do, don’t say it to me.”

“You’ve said it to me,” Castiel argues as his eyebrows lower in annoyance.

“I have  _ never _ –”

“Yes. You have.”

Dean stares at Castiel and Castiel stares back. Dean’s lips are puckered slightly, in a way that suggests he’s about to argue back, but his eyes are glazed over as he wracks his brain for the memory Castiel has that they clearly share. 

“That was different,” Dean then says with a finger pointing accusingly at Castiel. “You used it wrong this time.”

“Alright, I apologize,” Castiel says and gestures openly as he sits back in his chair. “Then how am I supposed to use it?”

“First of all,” Dean starts off matter of factly and Castiel is already not a fan of the explanation he’s about to get, “you use it in response to something someone’s said. Something they said that pissed you off or rubbed you the wrong way, alright? What you don’t do is you don’t just spit the words out with no context to anyone in the surrounding area without a second thought.”

“Oh, blow me, Dean,” Castiel huffs out with a roll of his eyes.

“There! Yes, better!” Dean praises and then, suddenly, looks very offended.

Castiel smiles and then, at seeing this, Dean smiles, too. They smile at one another for a while and Castiel wonders what he was aggravated about before. What was it again? Dean’s eyes drop to Castiel’s mouth and ah yes! Castiel remembers.

“What does it mean on its own?” he asks with a large breath and Dean blinks before looking away and loudly pondering Castiel’s question with an, “Uhhhhhh....” Castiel waits patiently for Dean to regroup himself and to lose the flush of red that now rests in his cheeks.

“Uhhhhhh,” Dean still continues and then frowns as he finally wraps his head around the question Castiel actually asked. Dean looks back at Castiel with lowered eyebrows. Castiel’s eyebrows raise in curiosity. They stare at one another. “Uh, it means youwantsomeonetogiveyouablowjob,” Dean rambles out incomprehensibly, glad he is able to clear things up for Castiel who has never been more confused. 

“What…. What does that mean?” Castiel asks in a serious and concerned tone. “Dean,” he continues, “is it...is it blowtorching?” he asks and Dean can really only just stare back at him with concern and fear in his eyes. “Dean,” Castiel says, this time his voice is laced with worry, “does it mean wanting to  _ blowtorch  _ someone?”

“No,” Dean answers decisively.

“Oh,” Castiel responds with relief.

Castiel continues to stare at Dean.

Dean seems to think the floor is very interesting and decides to occupy his vision with that.

“Well?” Castiel asks and he can see Dean close his eyes and let out a deep breath

“Well….” Dean repeats because, come on, what the hell else is he supposed to say?

“Dean?”

_ Mother of God,  _ Dean’s brain offers him.

“It means you want someone to suck your dick,” he blurts out and WOW thank  _ God,  _ finally it’s over and he can take his ass to bed. Falling asleep out here? Dumbest idea he’s ever had.

“I see,” Castiel says, now with a smirk of understanding on his face. “Giving oral pleasure to the penis.”

Dean rubs his hand roughly against his forehead and continues to keep his eyes closed because even the floor started to look too mocking and smug for his taste. “Why do you have to use penis?” he asks but the question in no more than a faint whisper by the time it reaches its end.

“Okay.” Castiel stands up and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean, regretfully, looks up at him and can’t help but think that his view of Castiel from his current position goes along great with the conversation they just had. He also can’t help but think,  _ Maybe Cas has more questions. Maybe I should just show him what a blowjob is and then– HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! _

Castiel smiles and Dean, well, Dean tries and we should really give Dean credit for that.

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

Was it?

“Night.”

Dean does not think so.

Dean watches as Castiel walks away and listens to the sound of his footsteps slowly growing fainter and fainter as he retreats down the hall. Dean allows his body to fall back against the back of his chair and runs two hands up his face, through his hair, and back down again. If someone right then asked him, “What in the hell just happened?” Dean would confidently be able to answer with, “Fuck me if I know!” He hopes that the person who asks will be Castiel and that Dean, would in fact, know. He sighs and stares at the ceiling. Then slowly he lets his eyes fall closed again. One hand slowly returns itself to his hair and threads its fingers carefully through it. The other follows a path down his torso until it’s resting atop his crotch and pressing ever so gently into his pants. Dean’s breath catches and then is slowly let out all at once. On that breath is a whisper.

“Blow me, Cas.”

 

Dean forgets Castiel has angel hearing.

 

Dean also thinks he hears the sound of footsteps rapidly coming back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask you shall receive but know that sometimes what you receive isn't always going to be satisfying

Dean’s eyes open as Castiel comes storming back in to the main area of the Bunker.

“Now wait a minute,” Castiel huffs out as he raises his hands and shakes his head at Dean. 

“Wait a minute for what?” Dean asks, still not realizing that his whispered words have just been screamed into the angel's ears.

“You said, you  _ just said,  _ that we could only use ‘blow me’ in response to someone who has aggravated you. On its own it’s a demand for oral pleasure.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So?” Castiel asks with his hands spread out at his sides. “Are you aggravated with me, Dean?”

“No,” Dean answers with a confused tone.

“So then….” Castiel’s eyes widen and he looks down towards Dean’s crotch where his hand still rests. “I see.”

Dean quickly pulls his hand away and chooses instead to cross his arms in order to punish his hands for being so reckless in a situation such as this. Castiel had clearly caught on to something Dean was positive he had hidden quite well. But how did Castiel catch on? When and where and why and  _ how _ ? Dean always kept his boundaries and made sure to never stare for longer than too long (but long enough to get his fill). Dean set precautions then took them and his  _ head  _ head was always one step ahead of dick head so how exactly did Castiel “see” and when did Dean put up the neon lights that pointed right to it?

“See what?” Dean asks challengingly.

Castiel sighs and nods his head slowly which Dean does not think he’s a fan of. “You want me to put my mouth on your penis.”

“Ex _ cuse  _ me?!”

“Dean, it’s,” he sighs again and Dean would really wish he’d stop doing that, “it’s okay,” he says placatingly. “I’m not opposed to it.”

“I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas, Cas,” Dean says with a nervous chuckle and shakes his head.  _ Seriously, I don’t know where you’re getting these damn ideas but I swear to God if you’re snooping around in my head I’m going to kick your ass. _

“You just said it, Dean. When I was walking away. You said, ‘blow me, Cas,’ and you weren’t aggravated with me. In fact, the only feeling you were giving off was longing. I mean, you do give it off quite often when it comes to me but this time it was coupled with frustration...of a sexual nature.”

“I didn’t say that!” Dean lies and Castiel responds by only raising an eyebrow. “How did you hear me say that?” Dean grumbles and Castiel responds by raising both eyebrows.

“Angel hearing, Dean.”

Dean is beside himself. Lost in embarrassment and despair. He places his face in his hands and groans loudly into them trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this one. Was it possible to make Castiel think that Dean meant it in a platonic way? Dean is sure if he tried enough he could make it work, he’s done just fine with that over the past few years. He could see it now…. 

“ _ Cas, when I said that thing just then, I didn’t mean a  _ blowjob  _ blowjob! I just meant a fun kind of blowjob where we’re both just goofing off and then decide it’d be hilarious if you sucked my dick because we’re not attracted to one another and then, as you did it, I would just kinda be nonchalant about it and the next day we’d laugh over how ridiculous it was. I was talking about one of those blowjobs.” _

_ That’s still just a blowjob, idiot,  _ Dean thinks and then looks up at Castiel who is still standing there doing what he does best: staring.

“This is uncomfortable.”

“For you?”

“Always for me.”

Castiel shrugs and continues to hold eye contact before sighing heavily and gesturing to Dean. “Do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

Dean scoffs and crosses his arms tighter across his chest and the scoffs again while shrugging and lets a nervous chuckle escape past his lips as he sticks his neck out slightly. “I mean? Am I going to say  _ no _ to a blowjob?” Again, he scoffs. “Probably not!”

“Do you want  _ me  _ to give you a blowjob?”

Dean laughs and then slowly starts to settle as he shakes his head and the smile starts to fall from his face. He holds Castiel’s eyes and gulps lightly. “….Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Castiel nods and gestures. “Take off your pants.”

Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head while waving his hand. “Wait, Cas, no.”

Castiel, clearly becoming agitated, replies with, “Dean, no or yes you need to pick one.”

“I mean  _ yes _ I want the blowjob but  _ no _ that’s not how you start.”

Castiel now looks confused and crosses his arms across his chest, not unlike how Dean did only moments before. “How else am I supposed to access your penis?” he genuinely asks and Dean wonders if Castiel is able to use any other word for dick or if he’s just being an ass about it on purpose.

“Cas, you gotta set the mood, you know?” Dean says as he stands up out of his chair and moves closer to his friend. His friend who is very soon about to be sucking his dick. “You gotta,” he gestures between the two of them and takes another cautious step closer, “get the person there.”

“Get them where, Dean?” Castiel asks with a squint. “Do you want to go to your room?”

“No, I mean, get them  _ there.  _ Turn them on.” Dean watches Castiel’s eyes lower into a harder squint and he sighs. “Get them aroused.”

“Oh,” Castiel says, his arms slowly dropping from their crossed position. “Okay,” he says and Dean watches as his eyes drop to his mouth and for the first time since this whole thing started, Dean sees nervousness cross Castiel’s features. “Uh, okay,” he repeats and looks into Dean’s eyes. “Okay,” he says once more and Dean watches his adam’s apple bob before he hesitantly raises a hand to Dean’s neck and wraps it around the back.

Dean steps closer without Castiel having to urge him to and starts to tilt his head, his eyes focus on Castiel’s lips as his own part slightly.

Castiel watches Dean’s eyes close and thinks,  _ Good call, that should make this easier,  _ and closes his eyes as well. The first thing he feels is Dean’s nose and how it touches his ever so slightly that it makes his own nose tingle in a way. Then, though it is slow, suddenly Dean’s lips are against his and they feel just as Castiel always imagined they would: plump and soft and just the slightest bit wet. Castiel decides that he likes the texture and presses his own a little more firmly against them. Their first kiss is soft and slow and chaste and Castiel likes the feeling of his lips against Dean’s. He likes it so much he doesn’t want it to end, so when Dean starts to pull away, Castiel tightens his grip on his neck.

_ Get him there _ , he thinks as Dean smiles and slowly opens his eyes.

“That was,” he starts, “kinda like I always thought but better.”

Castiel leans forward and presses his lips against the corner of Dean’s mouth before letting them slide down to the line of his jaw and then again to his neck.

“Cas,” Dean breathes and his eyes flutter close as Cas’ lips continue to drag across his skin, stopping in different places to press kisses against. And soon, the kisses aren’t innocent ones of skin against skin, but instead there’s the feeling of his tongue and the heat of his mouth and Dean thinks he very well might just collapse from that alone.

Cas thinks he’s getting the hang of things now and he’s getting excited about it. He revels in the feeling of Dean’s chest rising and falling rapidly against his and the way Dean’s hands glide up his chest and wrap around his neck to hold him tightly against him. He gets confident with his actions and sucks against the skin on Dean’s neck until he gets a small moan out of him and Dean’s hips involuntarily roll forward. Within that one movement, Castiel feels Dean’s hardness against his thigh and gasps against his skin before dropping a hand to ass and pulling his hips forward again. Castiel likes the feeling of Dean’s arousal. He loves it actually. Maybe loves it a little more than he should because he’s the one that caused it. 

Dean lets out another moan as Castiel pulls him against his body and it’s with that one sound that Dean soon finds himself pressed up against the war table with his eyes latched onto Castiel’s as he roughly grinds his erection against Dean’s. Dean is thrown off by Castiel’s assertiveness but doesn’t complain as Castiel traps him in place with his hands resting on the table on either side of Dean’s body and his head dropped to look down at their clothed arousals rutting against one anothers. Dean hears Castiel groan out of frustration and (for the first time) pleasure and finds himself gripping his trench coat almost as a way of grounding himself in this reality and hoping to not float off into another one.

Castiel raises his head and looks back into Dean’s lidded eyes before dropping his gaze to Dean’s mouth and immediately afterwards surging forward to press his own against it. Unlike before, there’s nothing innocent about this kiss as Castiel’s hot breath mixes with Dean’s and their tongues experimentally slide against each others’. Castiel decides that he likes the feeling of this as well and pulls away just slightly to pull on Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth and then drag his tongue slowly against it.

And no, Dean does not whimper so don’t ask him about it. What Dean  _ does  _ do, since you’re so curious, is let out a very masculine groan, not unlike the one Castiel had emitted only moments before!

_ I don’t know why he’s laughing,  _ Dean’s mind grumbles as he hears Castiel’s chuckle.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” he mumbles against his lips and takes Dean’s lip between his teeth again. This time though, when he lets it go and drags his tongue against it, it’s coupled with the rolling of his hips against Dean’s and wouldn’t cha know it, there’s that damn masculine groan again! Dean watches Castiel’s smile slowly slip away as he continues to grind against him and he lets out a guttural, “Fuck,” which is…. Just  _ wow  _ on its own in Dean’s opinion but to top it all off Castiel then–quite effortlessly–gets Dean’s back against the table and Jesus  _ Christ  _ Dean wishes he could replay, for the rest of his like, the image of Castiel crawling up his body, looking positively predatory, before he starts kissing Dean again with just as much vigor as before.

The best part about this, in Castiel’s opinion, is how raw everything feels. Especially with how he kisses Dean. How their lips press and part and slide, how their tongues circle and slip, how their breaths pants and how their mouths release groans and pleas and names like they’re worshipping one another. Which, Castiel belioeves, they kind of are. Even more so, Castiel is fond of the way Dean chases after his lips whenever he pulls away and how his hands always grab the sides of Castiel’s face and pull him back down with a whine that’s only silenced by the feeling of Castiel’s lips.

Dean breathes a sigh into Castiel’s mouth as he feels his legs being parted so that the body on top of him can slot itself more easily between him. Dean thrusts his hips up at the feeling of Castiel’s hand sliding against the front of his jeans and a part of his brain speaks up with,  _ Hey, weren’t you just supposed to get a blowjob?  _ but the rest, and much louder part of his brain, is taking over with,  _ YES, CAS, YES! FINALLY! FUCK ME, PLEASE!  _ Dean doesn’t exactly know what to do about it but he figures he should get rid of Castiel’s trench coat and suit jacket and maybe unbutton a couple of buttons on his dress shirt and, yeah, let’s get that tie out of the way, too, while he thinks about it.

Castiel responds to the loss of several items of clothing by pulling away from Dean’s mouth and dropping his own to Dean’s neck while pushing his hands under and up Dean’s black t-shirt, the fabric rising along with Castiel’s hands and exposing new skin for Castiel to attach his mouth to. He discovers that kisses against Dean’s torso get him to pant harder and the dragging of his tongue against Dean’s torso gets him to squirm. However, when Castiel’s mouth covers one of his nipples and his tongue moves around those, Dean does a bit of both along with thrusting his hips up against any part of Castiel that he can manage. Castiel is fond of each of those reactions. He wraps his hands around Dean’s back and slowly brings him into a sitting position in order to push his jacket off of his shoulders, all the while still kissing him anywhere and everywhere he can.

Once Dean loses his jacket Castiel then pulls his flannel off and tosses that aside as well and that’s when the part of Dean’s brain that’s been so quiet, starts to get a little louder.

“Cas,” Dean breathes against his lips and is then silenced by Castiel kissing him again. Dean gets lost in the feeling of Castiel’s lips parting against his own and the pleasure that comes from that damn tongue of his moving slowly against the inside of Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hand travels into Castiel’s hair and he pulls him down and on top of him as he lays back against the table once more. Dean feels Castiel’s hands wrap around the back of his knees and spread his legs even farther apart before digging his hips roughly against Dean’s. “ _ Cas _ !” Dean hisses but can’t help but wrap his legs around Castiel’s hips and pull him closer. “Ca– Wait, wait,” he pants as Castiel pulls away from the space just below his ear to look into his eyes. “Ju–” Dean swallows and takes a deep breath in. He doesn’t want Cas to misunderstand him.

“What?” Castiel asks and damn this fucker for not even being  _ close  _ to out of breath. “Say what you’re thinking, Dean.”

“Can,” Dean starts and drops his eyes as he hands start to fiddle with the buttons that are still done up on Castiel’s shirt, “um, can we just do the blowjob?” he asks softly. “Nothing else tonight?” And Dean hopes that the addition of the last word will help Castiel understand that it’s not that he doesn’t  _ want  _ to. There’s nothing more that Dean wants to do than  _ that  _ but...but dammit! Is it wrong for him to be nervous? To want to take things slow?

_ Take things slow,  _ he thinks with a roll of his eyes.  _ You all but jumped first and second base before you started sliding towards home plate. _

“Yes,” Castiel answers without hesitation and Dean’s eyes snap back up towards his. “May I continue?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean confirms with a nod and Castiel nods back then smiles before kissing Dean once on the lips. Dean leans forward when Castiel pulls away and kisses him again, slower this time and with his hands back in his hair. He parts Castiel’s lips with his own and allows himself to taste his tongue once again before Castiel pulls away and starts moving down his body.

Castiel lifts Dean’s shirt and he trails his mouth, tongue, and kisses down his abdomen until he gets to Dean’s jeans. At this point, Castiel’s feet are planted firmly back on the floor and his hands are moving slowly up Dean’s thighs as he mouths at the erection trapped underneath the layers of clothes. 

Castiel’s eyes close as his mouth moves over the jeans and Dean stares down at him with wide eyes wondering how the hell he put up that innocent act so well when he was clearly anything  _ but.  _ When Castiel slides down to his knees, Dean sits up in order to keep watching him.

Castiel makes quick work of undoing Dean’s jeans and tugs them down roughly before facing his boxers which are light enough to display exactly what spot Dean is leaking against. Castiel presses his tongue against that part in particular and wraps his lips around it the best he can which has Dean whining out Castiel’s name and shoving his hips against his face. Castiel moves his hands to the tops of the boxers and he looks up at Dean with a question evident in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Dean pushes out just as Castiel’s mouth opens and Castiel raises his eyebrows in shock and slight amusement. Castiel pulls the boxers down and Dean lets out a breath of relief before it quickly transforms into  _ not  _ a squeal,  _ please  _ show some respect, Dean Winchester does not squeal. He yelled. He yelled because he wasn’t expecting Castiel to deepthroat him all at once without any goddamn warning. “Cascascascas!” Dean chants about an octave higher than his voice is used to as he pulls on Castiel’s hair until he finally slides his mouth off of Dean’s dick.

“What?” Castiel asks in the same way he always asks the question.

“You–” Dean pants and then quickly starts to try to compose himself because he’ll be damned if he cums right there. “You can’t just  _ go  _ for it like that!”

“I don’t understand.” He squints up at Dean then looks back at his penis. “I got you there. Now it’s time for me to fornicate you orally.”

“If you do it like that we won’t be fornicating for more than  _ five seconds _ !” Dean hisses.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Castiel apologizes with a roll of his eyes. “I didn’t realize there were so many rules.” 

Dean rolls his eyes as well and watches as Cas lets out a hard sigh and closes his eyes for a moment before pressing his lips against the base of Dean’s dick and letting his tongue push past them before slowly dragging up the underside until he was far enough to wrap his lips around the head of Dean’s dick and slowly circle his tongue around it before pulling off.

“Better?” Castiel asks and Dean would have answered him if it wasn’t for the fact that he was actually in the process of ascending to heaven. “Better,” Castiel confirms for himself and goes back to work, this time slowly taking Dean fully into his mouth and down his throat before swallowing around him and just as slowly pulling off all the while moaning and holding eye contact with Dean. Castiel then presses his lips back against Dean’s abdomen and lifts his eyes up towards him as Dean’s hands fall into his hair and form a tight grip on it. Castiel’s hand reaches up to slowly pump itself around Dean’s dick as he continues kissing his abdomen and humming happily against it. “Dean,” Castiel mumbles against his skin. Dean can only manage a raise of his eyebrows. “I like the way your dick tastes.”

_ Dick!  _ Dean thinks with triumph.  _ He said dick! Oh, man I knew he was just being an ass before. I can’t believe him,  _ his mind laughs and then slowly takes a breather.  _ Oh my God, he said he likes the way my dick tastes. That’s so hot, what the fuck? I...I can’t  _ believe  _ him. _

“I like the way you suck my dick, Cas,” Dean compliments back and watches as Castiel takes his dick into his mouth again. He feels how his tongue caresses it and how carefully he goes about pleasuring him in just the right way and it’s enough to make Dean close his eyes and lose himself completely in this moment. The moment of him and Cas and this small part of the Bunker where there is nothing to worry about except for that noise that sounds suspiciously like Sam’s voi– Holy crap.

“Alright, alright!” Dean hears his brother calling from down the hall and his eyes fly open. Without thinking about anything else except,  _ WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT DO I DO,  _ Dean leans down and pulls his pants up, somehow taking Cas with them and wrapping his friend in a hug just as Sam rounds the corner. “I mean if you guys are going to stay up I figured I would tooooo,” Sam’s voice drags out as he looks at the scene before him and frowns. “What’s going on?”

_ What’sgoingonwhat’sgoingonwhat’sgoingon,  _ Dean’s head repeats like a mantra as he stares at his younger brother.

“Cas,” Dean blurts out then closes his eyes. “Cas is so upset, Sam, about the hunt. He’s so upset over it and he can’t even think right. He– I mean look at this? Me having to get him to calm down with a hug, oh, Cas,” Dean says in a heavy and supportive voice as he runs his hand up and down Castiel’s back and ho-ly  _ shit  _ Dean has never felt those muscles before! Damn coat and suit have always been in the way, Jesus  _ Lord _ ! “Mm,” Dean hums softly and runs his hand slowly back down against the muscles. “Fuck,” he whispers and he feels Castiel hum his approval as he turns his head towards Dean’s neck and discreetly presses a kiss there.

“What?” Sam asks and Dean’s attention snaps back to him.

“Just… Just fuck, Sam! You know? This life? It’s getting to Cas now, dammit.”

“Does– Cas, do you want to talk about it?” Sam asks and starts to walk forward.

“NO!” Dean yells and Sam stops. “How– Sam! Do you really think this is the time for talking and hanging out and drinking beers?!”

“No, I just meant–”

“ _ No _ , is right! So just– Sam, please. Show some courtesy. Don’t you have any class?”

“Oh, blow me, Dean,” Sam snaps and Castiel snorts which forces Dean to press Castiel’s face more firmly into his shoulder. Sam looks quizzically between his brother and his friend before rolling his eyes. “You know what? Whatever. I’m sorry my brother won’t let me help, Cas, but I hope you feel better. And if you ever want to actually  _ talk  _ about this, you can come to me.”

Dean glares at Sam and Sam glares right back before walking out of the room. Dean waits to hear the sound of his door slamming before letting Castiel go and heaving a heavy sigh of relief.

Castiel’s smiling as he gets back on his knees and pulls Dean’s pants back down. “I didn’t realize I was so upset over the hunt.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you mean, ‘blow me?’” Castiel asks as he gently starts to move his fist over Dean’s dick once again. “Because if so, I don’t object at all.” Castiel presses his lips to Dean’s head and then lays his tongue against it before slowly taking Dean fully and pulling back only halfway before going down again and then pulling off completely before quickly taking Dean down again.

Dean’s tension slowly starts to leave his body and soon his thrusting his hips forward against Castiel, gasping and panting just like he was only moments before. His hands find Castiel’s hair again and he grunts as he snaps his hips forward into Castiel’s mouth and watches as Castiel allows it to happen, making his jaw go slack in order to give Dean a slight bit more control. Dean’s hold on Castiel’s hair tightens with each thrust and Castiel adjusts himself accordingly in order to take Dean in the best way possible. 

At one point Castiel puts as much strength as is necessary to holding Dean’s hips back against the table and pulling off completely in order to tease him with his tongue alone. Dragging it up and down Dean’s dick or flicking it over the head. It’s while doing this that Dean starts to double over slightly, his eyes squeeze shut as his hands grip the edge of the table.

“Cas,” he manages to push out in a whine. “Cas, I’m– I swear to God, Cas–”

Castiel, with perfect timing, takes Dean down fully once more and feels his release hit the back of his throat before he swallows it down and pulls away from Dean for the final time.

Dean’s sure every part of his body is about to break off and float away just like the leaves in fall because  _ Holy God on fucking high, Jesus H Christ I swear this is nirvana I made it holy crap I’m here in the afterlife, Castiel’s mouth killed me holy crap, Castiel’s mouth killed me thank you so much to every damn fate, god, star, whatever the fuck– _

Castiel’s lips pressing against his pulled Dean gently from his reverie. 

_ And now it’s bringing me back to life,  _ he thought.

Dean kisses Castiel back and raises a gentle hand to his cheek. When they pull away, it’s slowly before pushing out a small breath and leaning back in to kiss each other again.

Dean lets out a soft hum as Castiel moves his kiss to Dean’s jaw and neck.

“So anyway,” Dean begins with a smile, “that’s why you can’t say ‘blow me’ without any context.”

Castiel laughs against his neck. “I think I understand now.”

“Good.”

Castiel pulls away from Dean completely in order for him to pull up his pants and for both of them to gather their clothes from the various places they landed around the room.

“Well,” Dean sighs and smiles at Castiel who is looking back at him with bright eyes, a soft smile, and unruly hair.  _ Well,  _ Dean thinks,  _ are you gonna tell him?  _ The two stare at each other (because of  _ course  _ they stare at each other) until Dean sighs again and holds out his hand. “Sleep with me?”

Castiel looks at Dean’s hand and feels his smile grow slightly.  _ You should let him know. _ He reaches forward and wraps his hand around Dean’s as he nods. “I would like that.”

_ Sleep with me,  _ Dean thinks.  _ It’s no ‘I love you’ but really, what’s the rush? Three words are three words and at least this set is giving me a positive response.  _

The two of them journey down the hallway and towards Dean’s room.

_ I would like that,  _ Castiel muses.  _ It’s not exactly a ‘Dean, I love you,” but that’s fine. These four words will do for now over the others. I’ll tell him soon enough. But why rush into it? This seems to be okay for now. _

Dean opens the door to his room and pulls Castiel in with him before closing it.

The pair of them lay awake in Dean’s bed for awhile, not saying much but being comfortable in each other’s presence. As Dean starts to drift he thinks about the experience he just had and lets a smile fall onto his lips. “Hey,” Dean says and shifts closer to Castiel in order to get his head situated comfortably on his shoulder.

“Hm?” Castiel asked and moves a hand into Dean’s hair.

“It’s a good thing Sam didn’t notice the clothes, huh?”

Castiel huffs out a laugh and Dean feels him nod. “Yes. That’s a very good thing.”

 

Dean doesn’t realize that Sam did notice.

Castiel doesn’t realize it either.

 

Sam lies awake in his bed thinking about his concern for Castiel and the strange behavior of his brother.

Sam wonders why their clothes were scattered all over the room. 

Sam, in about two and a half minutes, will have it put together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls share this fun story at family events such as christmas and easter :)

**Author's Note:**

> idk follow me on tumblr or twitter i guess lol @MarvelAssbutts for both and @livinglike-itssummer for my main tumblr
> 
> my name is summer and i do not approve of this fic


End file.
